Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!
Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! (Yes！プリキュア 5 GoGo！''Yes! Purikyua 5 GoGo!) è la quinta stagione del franchise ''Pretty Cure e sequel di Yes! Pretty Cure 5, diretto da Toshiaki Komura. E' andato in onda per la prima volta in Giappone il 3 Febbraio 2008, mentre in Italia il 13 novembre 2010. I poteri delle guerriere sono basati su elementi naturali, caratteristiche umane ed emozioni (come speranza, intelligenza...), che rappresentano la personalità della Cure. I temi della stagione sono le farfalle e le rose. Storia È passato del tempo da quando Nightmare è stato sconfitto e Coco, Natts e Milk sono partiti per ricostruire il regno di Palmier. Durante questo periodo un gruppo malvagio chiamato Eternal ha rubato oggetti di valore da varie dimensioni. Ora hanno preso di mira il misterioso Rose Pact appartenente al Cure Rose Garden. La guardiana di questo regno, Flora, ha chiesto aiuto alla Pretty Cure. Ora devono combattere Eternal e far rivivere i Quattro Sovrani per poter andare al Cure Rose Garden. Lungo la strada incontrano Syrup e Milky Rose, una guerriera che trae il suo potere dalla rara rosa blu. Personaggi Pretty Cures *[[Yumehara Nozomi|'Yumehara Nozomi']] (夢原のぞみ Yumehara Nozomi): Nozomi è la leader di questa squadra come risultato della sua prima trasformazione per la sua gentile personalità e la sua illimitata speranza. È innamorata di Coco ed è felice di lavorare ancora con lui dopo la separazione alla fine della stagione precedente. Anche se non è molto intelligente e si trova costantemente nei guai con il suo atteggiamento sciocco, ha un cuore forte e gentile. Si trasforma in Cure Dream (キュアドリーム Kyua Dorīmu), la Cure della Speranza con i poteri della luce delle stelle. *'Natsuki Rin' (夏木りん Natsuki Rin): Rin è stata la migliore amica di Nozomi fin dall'infanzia. Essendo abile in tutti i tipi di sport ed anche una sorella maggiore responsabile nei confronti dei suoi fratelli gemelli più piccoli, è spesso lei a ragionare con Nozomi quando viene fuori con idee irragionevoli o sta agendo in modo troppo infantile. Si trasforma in Cure Rouge (キュアルージュ Kyua Rūju), la Cure della passione con il potere del fuoco. *'Kasugano Urara' (春日野うらら Kasugano Urara): Urara è una studentessa che aspira ad essere un'attrice. È metà giapponese dalla parte di sua madre e metà francese dalla parte di suo padre. Prima di diventare Pretty Cure, non aveva amici e non poteva essere se stessa di fronte agli altri. Si traforma in Cure Lemonade (キュアレモネード Kyua Remonēdo), la ure dell'effervescenza con il potere della luce. *'Akimoto Komachi' (秋元こまち Akimoto Komachi): Komachi è un'aspirante autrice ed è già al suo secondo libro grazie all'aiuto di Nuts. E' gentile e timida, ma sà arrabbiarsi. La sua famiglia possiede un negozio di dolci tradizionali giapponesi da cui prende il cibo di Coco e Natts. Insieme alla sua migliore amica e compagna Karen, è una delle persone più grandi della scuola. Si trasfora in Cure Mint (キュアミント Kyua Minto), la Cure della Tranquillità con il potere delle piante. *'Minazuki Karen' (水無月かれん Minazuki Karen): Karen è il membro più grande della squadra e proviene da una famiglia molto benestante. È la presidente del consiglio studentesco della L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. Nonostante la sua popolarità e la forte personalità esteriore, Karen è sola a casa e, a causa della sua relazione imbarazzante con i suoi genitori, ha problemi a mostrare correttamente i suoi veri sentimenti. Komachi è la sua migliore amica e membro del consiglio studentesco, e anche l'unica a cui poteva esprimere i suoi veri sentimenti prima di incontrare Nozomi. Si trasforma in Cure Aqua (キュアアクア''Kyua Akua''), la Cure dell'intelligenza con il potere dell'acqua. *'Mimino Kurumi' (美々野くるみ Mimino Kurumi): Kurumi viene vista per la prima volta quando salva le Pretty Cure da Eternal ma non si presenta correttamente, facendo sì che le ragazze si chiedano da dove venga. Più tardi si trasferisce nella L'Ecole de Cinq Lumieres, dove mostra la sua personalità raffinata, ma a volte bizzarra. Presto si rivela essere Milk, che ha acquisito il potere di trasformarsi in un umano. Quando è umana, preferisce essere chiamata Kurumi, e non Milk, a differenza di Coco e Natts. Si trasforma in Milky Rose (ミルキィローズ Milkī Rōzu), La Rosa Blu. Eternal * Hoshina (ホシイナー Hoshīnā): Un oggetto di Eternal che può essere inserito in oggetti inanimati, rendendoli vivi e causando distruzione. I nemici lo usano sia per attaccare che per difendere. * Scorp (スコルプ Sukorupu): Scorp è il primo membro di Eternal ad essere mostrato, e nella sua forma originale sembra uno scorpione. Sembra sapere molto su Syrup. * Bunbee (ブンビー Bunbī): Un membro di Nightmare della stagione scorsa, adesso un membro di Eternal. * Nebatakos (ネバタコス Nebatakosu): Nebatakos è il terzo membro di Eternal ad essere mostrato. Non gli piacciono le regole, è spesso litiga con Anacondy. Oggetti * CureMo - Oggetto di trasformazione di Dream, Rouge, Lemonade, Mint e Aqua. * Cure Fleurets - Armi simili a spade utilizzate dalle 5 Cures principali. * Milky Palette - Oggetto di trasformazione di Milky Rose. * Milky Mirror - Arma di Milky Rose. Locations * L'École des Cinq Lumières (サンクルミエール Sanku Rumiēru) - E' la scuola dove le Pretty Cures 5 vanno. Originalmente scritto male nell'Anime come "Cing Lumiere", si traduce in "scuola delle cinque luci". * Palmier Kingdom (パルミエ王国 Parumie Ōkoku) - Regno originale di Coco e Nuts. * Natts House (ナッツハウス Nattsu Hausu) - Negozio di gioielli di Nuts.The jewelry shop owned by Nuts. * Espoir - The beauty shop owned by Nozomi's mother. The shop's name is derived from the French word for hope. * Fleuriste Natsuki - negozio di fiori dei genitori di Rin. Fleuriste si traduce dal francese in "fiorista". * Eternal (エターナル Etānaru) - Base dei nemici, che somiglia ad un museo d'arte. Curiosità * Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! è la ultima stagione ad utilizzare una ending disegnata a mano. Le altre utilizzano CGI. Categoria:Serie Categoria:Sequel